1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an active mirror with a reflectively coated diaphragm, a mount, and at least one actuator.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such mirrors are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,784 and German Patent DE 35 02 024 C2. The known actuators specify that the actuator(s) is/are supported against rigid structures. A diaphragm is understood to be a thin, flat structure, the flexural strength of which is small as against its tensile strength, such as are provided as a deformable mirror element in the above-mentioned documents.
Such active mirrors find application, for example, as laser mirrors and as a portion of microlithography projection devices, and also, for example, in astronomical telescopes.